


Tags

by elenilote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not much but it's all they've got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> My very first ME3 drabble, inspiration came from spicyshimmy who wrote her musings on the events of the end game as such:
> 
> "it’s my personal headcanon that, at the very end of it all, right when they know it’s time to do-or-die (but mostly time to die) shepard and kaidan trade dog-tags with each other: wearing cool metal that smells like somebody else’s skin, each of them carrying a piece of the other around long after they should."

It’s a whole lot more than nothing, though both are too proud to admit it. Like when Shepard is down there, running for his life in the rubble of London the tags are a reassuring weight against his chest, under his armor, next to the skin. And when he does stop and take cover to just breathe for a moment, they remind him of just what he has worth coming back alive for.


End file.
